Gregor (Watcher Datafile)
GREGOR Gregor (last name unknown) public The man only known as Gregor was an old servant and friend of Kraven the Hunter. Gregor raised Kraven's son Vladimir Kravinoff since childhood and loved Vladimir as if he were his own child. Gregor watched as his young ward slipped into madness like his father and grandmother before him. Vladimir became obsessed with killing Spider-Man. Vladimir’s father Sergei had previously killed himself after suffering the same obsession. Gregor helped Vladimir as the Grim Hunter who later took on Spider-Man. After battling Spider-Man's clone Ben Reilly, another Spider-Man clone named Kaine came into conflict with Vladimir who was trying to find the real Spider-Man at the time. Kaine murdered Vladimir, who died in Gregor's arms. Contacted by Parnival Plunder, Gregor met with him in New York. Attacked by Plunder's men to test his skills, Gregor defeated them with ease, prompting Plunder to offer him significant payment to kill his brother, Ka-Zar, Lord of the Savage Land. Arriving in the Savage Land, Gregor took control of the N'Gala tribe, convincing them that taking their picture stole their souls. Providing them with armaments, Gregor watched their failed attempt to kill Ka-Zar. While discussing his superiority over Ka-Zar, Gregor bemoaned the fact that for all of the technology he brought into the Savage Land he'd failed to consider bringing communication devices. Presented with "magic voice boxes" (walkie-talkies) forcibly wrested from the King of the T'okchi tribe, Gregor sent his forces off with instructions to expect orders. After ingesting a potion, Gregor made his way to a hidden airskimmer vehicle to depart, regretting that he had not encountered Ka-Zar during his activities in the Savage Land, noting a part of him that lusted for a final battle between himself and the "Lord of the Savage Land". Meeting Gregor's desire, Ka-Zar attacked, taking his foe down into a nearby body of water. Using his knowledge of the Savage Land to his advantage, Ka-Zar lured Gregor into the path of a geyser, momentarily fazing him. Recovering, Gregor drew his firearm on Ka-Zar who was saved by the timely arrival of his wife, Shara, and ally Zabu. Using a distraction from a bursting geyser to flee to his airskimmer, Gregor was stopped by Ka-Zar, whose tenacity impressed him. Gregor noted that were they not enemies, he'd have enjoyed teaching Ka-Zar the same things he taught Kraven. Making a swift exit on his airskimmer with Ka-Zar's son Adam Kyle Matthew in hand thanks to a N'Galan abductor, Gregor dragged a trailing Ka-Zar who ultimately disabled the airskimmer's steering. Plummeting into the nearby antarctic snow, the airskimmer went down in a fiery explosion, seemingly taking Gregor and Matthew with it. Surviving the crash, Gregor took Matty deep into Antarctica, using him to ensnare Ka-Zar. Believing he had an advantage over Ka-Zar by taking him out of a familiar environment, Gregor instead found himself facing Ka-Zar's rage over the abduction of his son. Defeated, Gragor was dragged back to Ka-Zar and Shanna's home, disarmed, and strung up. Interrogated by Ka-Zar's ally Zira, a bruised and bloodied Gregor gave up Parnival as his employer. Gregor acted as both teacher and servant to two generations of Kravinoffs, passing along his formidable hunting and wilderness survival skills. Well-versed in hand-to-hand combat, Gregor occasionally uses firearms but generally relies on knives as weaponry. He has used a potion of power to enhance his abilities, and donned insulated hunting garb, elements of which are possibly of a ceremonial nature. Gregor has also used an airskimmer, a hovering motorcycle-like vehicle. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Formidable Hunter, Kravinoff’s Servant And Teacher, Tyrant Of The N’gala Tribe Power Sets MASTER OF THE HUNT Enhanced Senses D8, Reflexes D6, Speed D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6, Weapon D8 SFX: Beastmaster. When creating animal-related assets, resources or reinforcements, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Huntsmaster. Spend a doom die to step up a Combat-, Menace-, or Wilderness specialty stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Marksman. If a pool includes a Blast or Weapon power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Survival Instinct. Spend a doom die to add Enhanced Senses (or step up if already in your pool) and reroll all dice on a reaction. SFX: Unerring Tracker. Use an effect die to create a Gregor's Prey complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Enhanced Senses is shutdown. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Master of the Hunt power and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Jungle Fever. Turn a Master of the Hunt power into a complication and step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by spending a doom die equal to the power, or by removing the complication. Specialties Combat Master D10, Medical Expert D8, Menace Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8, Wilderness Master D10 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Kravinoff Category: Mercenary Category: Savage Land